The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system and more specifically to a technology for detecting an obstacle placed in a region photographed by a camera.
There is a technology of reliably photographing an object, as a target to be monitored, by a camera. For example, with a technology using an object tracking method, in a case where the object has moved to an outside of a photographing range, object detection processing is stopped, a direction in which the object has moved is calculated based on movement information of the object, and the object is photographed by another camera located in a direction in which the object is oriented. Consequently, even in a case where the object has moved to the outside of the photographing range, the object can more accurately be photographed by the camera and an image obtained by the photographing is projected on a monitor, thereby permitting check of an intruding object on the monitor.